Micaela
|-|Angel= |-|Human= Summary Micaela is the first of the Seraphs created by Goddess Ilias, the strongest class of angels. She is the strongest of the three seraphs, and also by far the coldest of them. She was also the most skilled in combat, due to being the first of Ilias' creations. At the time of Lucifina's betrayal of Goddess Ilias, she was sent to fight her and try to bring her back. While this failed, it also made Micaela start to doubt Ilias' ways, leading her to also betraying Ilias, leaving Eden as the only Seraph left under Ilias' control. She then settled in Enrika, where she acted as the village's leader and helped hide her fellow fallen angels and other individuals who attempt to hide from society. While she initially kept away from Luka during his growing age, she met with him during Ilias' re-creation and helped him directly fight Dark Goddess Ilias. In the Paradox Timeline, she was connected in unknown ways to Marcellus' travels and disappearance and attempted to fight back against the Angel Timeline seraphs. This caused her untimely death against Gnosis, not before unlocking Luka's hidden angel heritage and officially baptizing him. She was later resurrected by Eden and Ilias in order to help fight against Chaos. However, as both were weakened, this resulted in a younger, weaker version of Micaela known as "Micaela-chan". Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A | 2-A | 2-A Name: Micaela Origin: Monster Girl Quest! Gender: Female Age: A few days | At least hundreds of thousands of years old Classification: Seraph Powers and Abilities: |-|Micaela-chan=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Higher-Dimensional Existence (Holy magic composes half of Chaos, which is the existence that spawned all of space-time from itself and has been implied to be part of space-time’s structure), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Can regenerate from being reduced to nothingness by Angel Halo), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with other angels and damage ghosts. Can permanently kill other angels), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3), Magic, Flight, Time Travel (Seraphs can freely travel through space-time), Time Manipulation (Can stop time on an immeasurable scale for extended periods of time, preventing the destruction of a timeline), Healing (Can heal herself or others), Resurrection (Can resurrect her allies), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Power Nullification (Can nullify attempts at reflecting or absorbing attacks with all of her holy attacks, as well as prevent magic from being used), Electricity Manipulation, Hair Manipulation (Can extend and weaponize her hair), Status Effect Inducement (Can inflict various status effects), Statistics Reduction (Can negate buffs from enemies), Soul Manipulation (Can send an opponent's soul to heaven), Empathic Manipulation (Can make her allies become berserk), Air Manipulation, Absorption (Can absorb enemy health), Water Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1) |-|Resistances= Resistance to Death Manipulation (Resists the death status effect), Void Manipulation (Can resist Monster Lord's Cruelty, the passive void manipulation of other Apoptosis and the attack Necrosis), BFR (Resists Rezone, a skill that warps the opponent through space in order to kill them), Soul Manipulation (Immune to the ascension status effect), Poison Manipulation (Resists the poison status effect), Power Nullification (Resists the silence status effect), Mind Manipulation (Resists the confusion and trance status effect. Unaffected by Tamamo's country-wide charm aura), Electricity Manipulation (Resists the paralysis status effect and electricity attacks), Fire Manipulation (Resists the burn status effect and fire attacks), Ice Manipulation (Resists the frozen status effect and ice attacks), Time Manipulation (Resists the stop and slow status effect), Size Manipulation (Resists the minimum status effect), Petrification (Immune to the petrification status effect), Corrosion Inducement (Resists the digestion status effect), Conceptual Manipulation (Can resist Chaos, which can erase abstracts just from leaking into a universe), Transmutation (Can survive long-time exposure to Chaos and Apoptosis, which would normally transform beings into Apoptosis), Light Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Can resist holy attacks) |-|Base=All previous abilities, plus Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Non-Corporeal (Exists purely as holy magic), Possibly Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1. Holy Magic composes half of chaos, which represents the non-existent void that existed before space-time itself. Beings made out of holy magic are unable to be interacted with, even through Monster Lord’s Cruelty’s space-shattering and existence erasing effects), Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 3, possibly 5) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Fought Sonya Chaos) | Multiverse level+ (Superior to Seraph Eden. Dealt heavy damage to Dark Goddess Ilias despite being heavily weakened at the time) | Multiverse level+ (Stronger than her main timeline self) Speed: Immeasurable (Comparable to Sonya Chaos) | Immeasurable (Superior to Seraph Eden) | Immeasurable (Superior to her main timeline self) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Made out of holy magic) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ | Multiverse level+ Stamina: High (Does not need to sleep or eat) Range: Extended melee range, hundreds of kilometers with magic (Comparable to other types of magic capable of creating earthquakes. Can vaporize kilometers of terrain with a single attack) Standard Equipment: Sword, Spear Intelligence: At least Gifted (Seraphs are naturally highly intelligent and are extremely good at maths. Easily outsmarted Ilias) Standard Tactics: Similarily to Ilias or Eden, she will attempt to end her opponent with her strongest holy attacks from the start, although she most likely fights more efficiently than Ilias. Weaknesses: Holy weapons can bypass her non-corporeality Notable Attacks/Techniques: -'Lowly Angel Skills' *'Heal: A basic healing skill.' *'Heal All:' An upgraded version of the skill which can be used to heal many allies at once. *'Cure:' A healing skill that can cure status ailments. *'Raise:' A skill that can be used to resurrect one ally. *'Holy Light:' The user summons strong holy light that has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Heaven’s Thunder:' A mixture of holy magic and lightning capable of paralyzing the opponent. *'Angel Hair:' An holy attack that can be used to extend one’s hair to attack. *'Blade of Healing:' A sword skill that can heal allies. *'Angel Dance:' A basic sword skill that is used to hit many random enemies. -'High Angel Skills' *'Demon Slayer Dance:' A sword technique that can hit up to 4 random enemies. *'Dispel:' Removes any positive effects from the enemy, including stats amplification, invulnerability or temporary non-corporeality. *'Heaven:' A skill that can send an opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Blade of Miracles:' A sword kill that can heal allies. *'Demon Slayer Thunder:' An holy-imbued thunder that has a chance to send the opponent’s soul to Heaven. *'Purifying Light:' A stronger version of Holy Light. -'Valkyrie Skills' *'Undead Slayer:' A sword skill particularly strong against undead enemies. *'Photon Lance:' A spear skill that destroys the enemy from within with holy-infused photons. *'Holy Spear Guard:' The user boosts all of their allies' physical defenses. *'Einherjar:' A spear skill that resurrects all allies at the cost of making them go berserk. *'Spiral Light Spear:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Holy Spear Prayer:' A spear skill that heals an ally. *'High Charge:' A spear skill that boosts the user's fighting spirit. *'Spellblade Holy:' The user imbues their weapon with holy energy, making them deal holy damage with most strikes. *'Sun Aerial:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits four random enemies. -'Seraph Skills' *'Justice Heaven:' A sword skill that deals heavy holy damage and has a chance to send the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Dispel:' A magical skill that dispels the buffs of all enemies. *'Illusion Heaven Dance:' The user buff themselves, giving them increased chances to dodge attacks. *'Mass Heaven:' A skill that sends all opponents' souls to Heaven. *'Divine Punishment:' An extremely strong attack that hits all opponents and has a chance to send their souls to heaven. -'Valkyrie Lord Skills' *'Requiem Lance:' A spear skill that absorbs health and fighting spirit, on top of being stronger against undead enemies. *'Holy Spear Charge:' The user boosts all of their allies' attack. *'Sun Mirage:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits 8 random enemies. *'Miraculous Holy Spear:' A spear skill that heals all allies. *'Excel Charge:' A spear skill that boosts the user's fighting spirit. *'Nibelung Valesti:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that always hit first against the user's enemies. -'Warrior Skills:' *'Double Slash:' A simple sword skill that hits twice. *'Gale Thrust:' A quick sword thrust imbued with wind. *'Power Charge:' The user charges their strength to double their attack next turn. *'Shockwave Blade:' A sword slash that creates a shockwave. *'Double-Edged Cut:' A risky sword move that deals damage to the user. *'Falcon Slash:' A quick sword skill that hits twice. -'Priest Skills' *'Heal:' A basic healing skill. *'Enhance Magic:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's magical strength. *'Enhance Mind:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's willpower. *'Cure:' A magic skill that removes most status effects from the target. *'Raise:' A magical skill that resurrects a target. *'Mass Heal:' A skill that heals all allies. *'Enhance Technique:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's dexterity. *'Enhance Attack:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's strength. *'Enhance Guard:' A skill that temporarily increases an ally's defense. *'Dispel:' A magic spell that removes all buffs from an enemy. -'Swordsman Skills' *'Cyclone Blade:' A sword skill imbued with wind. *'Dead Crash:' A reckless sword skill that aims for the vitals for a quick kill. *'Focused Spirit:' The user focuses their mind, increasing their strength for their next attack. *'Moonlight Blade:' A sword skill that can reflect light from itself. *'Cursed God Slash:' A sword skill that ignores the opponent's defense, but has a high chance of missing. *'Cross Slash:' A sword skill that hits the enemy twice. -'Dragon Knight Skills' *'High Jump:' A spear skill that involves attacking from high up. *'Bird Drop:' A spear skill that deals bonus damage to flying enemies. *'Lancet:' A spear skill that absorbs the opponent's health. *'Fire Spear:' A spear skill imbued with fire. *'Highwind:' A spear skill imbued with wind. *'Impact Spear:' A spear skill that can hit all enemies. *'Wyvern Dance:' A spear skill that can hit three random enemies. -'White Mage Skills' *'Mega Heal:' A superior version of Heal. *'Mass Cure:'A magic skill that heals the status effects of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Guard:' A magic skill that boosts the physical defense of all allies. *'Mass Enhance Mind:' A magic skill that boosts the magical defense of all allies. *'Holy Arrow:' A magical arrow composed out of holy energy. *'Heaven:' The user sends the opponent's soul to heaven. *'Mass Heal:' A magical skill that heals all allies. *'Mega Raise:' A stronger version of Raise. -'Holy Lancer Skills' *'Lightning Spear:' A spear skill imbued with lightning. *'Illusion Lance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic. *'Aqua Lance:' A spear skill imbued with water. *'Holy Landing:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits all enemies. *'Godly Dragon Spear:' A spear skill that drains the enemy's health, magic, and fighting spirit. *'Holy Spear Dance:' A spear skill imbued with holy magic that hits 4 random enemies. -'Others' *'Angel Properties:' As an angel, her body is unable to be harmed by anything not holy. All attacks will simply go right through her body. She is also able to seemingly regenerate from nothing even when her body is destroyed by Holy weapons. *'Dark and Holy magic:' Dark and Holy magic are special kinds of magic. As they are born directly from chaos, they have a close link to the universe and space-time itself. But they also ignore most defensive abilities, such as dodging, immunities, absorption, and reflection. One needs direct resistance to those attacks to resist them. Key: Micaela-chan (Paradox Timeline) | Base (Original Timeline) | Base (Angel Timeline) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Monster Girl Quest! Category:Female Characters Category:Monster Girls Category:Angels Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:RPG Maker Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Time Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Light Users Category:Holy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hair Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Tier 2